1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a controller and a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, industrial machines such as robots and NC (Numerically-Controlled) machines automatically controlled by controllers have been widely put to practical use. For ensuring safety in a manufacturing process using such industrial machines, a mechanism that reliably stops the industrial machines in operation is required. On the other hand, in a case in which the industrial machines are caused to stop by the interruption of power, it takes time for the industrial machines to restart due to the restoration of the power again or the like, which causes a reduction in the operation efficiency of the industrial machines. In order to address the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-23080, for example, discloses a controller capable of simultaneously interrupting an output to all the actuators of a robot or the like without interrupting power.